


Don't Judge Me, Okay?

by angelofbenignmalevolence



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompt Challenges [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotherly Love, Humor, looking for advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofbenignmalevolence/pseuds/angelofbenignmalevolence
Summary: Virgil is trying to relax after a rescue leaves him sore and aching. Fate has other ideas when Scott comes into Virgil's room and seeks advice from his little brother.
Series: Tumblr Writing Prompt Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828801
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Don't Judge Me, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gumnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/gifts).



> There was a list of dialogue prompts floating around tumblr. So I posted it and hoped to get at least one reply. I was not disappointed.
> 
> 40) “I’m going to ask you something. Don’t judge me, okay?” with Scott and Virgil requested by gumnut-logic
> 
> Check https://angelofbenignmalevolence.tumblr.com/post/623281730563014656/i-am-in-need-of-a-good-warm-up-since-i-have-been for more dialogue prompts :D This was a lot of fun, if perhaps a little rushed. Hope you enjoy it!

Virgil laid back on the floor in his room with a groan. Every muscle in his body was sore from the last rescue. He let out a small breath as his back stretched with mini-spasms, releasing some of the tension he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Sometimes, even with the exo-suit that took most of the effort away from him, the heavy lifting involved in some of the rescues got to be too much. What he really needed was a massage but he was pretty sure that wasn’t in the cards for him anytime soon. All he could really hope for was a little bit of time to relax and, he supposed, a hot shower couldn’t hurt.

He raised his arms above his head, stretching his sore muscles a bit more. He reached up toward his night table, his fingers feeling around blindly for a lacrosse ball that he knew was sitting up there somewhere. He felt his fingers brush the surface of the ball when there was a knock on the door. He frowned slightly, looking up at the door to his room from where he lay on his back.

“Come in,” he said. The door swished open to reveal Scott standing in the doorframe, his unreadable expression turning into one of confusion. It was not every day that Scott walked into one of his brothers’ rooms and found them laying on the floor. For several moments, the brothers did nothing but look at each other. Virgil was the first to break the staring contest, focusing his attention back on his previous task. His fingertips once more stretched blindly for the lacrosse ball. Scott crossed the room in a few strides, picking up the lacrosse ball and tossing it to his supine brother.

“Back bothering you?” Scott asked, his expression softening to one of mild concern. Virgil shrugged as he placed the ball under his shoulder, using the resistance of the ball to press against the knots in his shoulder.

“Nothing a little downtime and a lacrosse ball can’t fix,” Virgil said as Scott settled himself on the side of the bed. “What can I do for you?” Scott’s expression once again became unreadable as he looked down, toying with his hands. Virgil looked at his brother. The gesture was one that he was more familiar with Alan making when he knew he was in trouble, or John when he had been forced into more social interaction than he was ready to handle. Scott was always very self-assured, so the anxious gesture made Virgil a little nervous, though he knew that it would do no good to push Scott to explain before he was ready.

“Virgil, **I’m going to ask you something. Don’t judge me, okay?** ” Scott said after several moments of worrying silence. The phrasing of the question didn’t do anything to soothe Virgil’s nerves. What had his brother so tied up in knots? Virgil shook his head.

“I’m not going to judge you, Scott,” he said, trying to hold down the visceral need to get up and comfort his brother. Scott tended to push away comfort when it was leveled at him, and Virgil didn’t want to alienate his brother who was so clearly troubled. Instead, he readjusted the lacrosse ball under his shoulder. “What’s up?” Scott was silent for another several moments where Virgil could almost see the wheels in his mind turning. Scott ran the tip of his tongue over lips that were suddenly too dry.

“Virge…I…well…I’m…” Scott stumbled over finding the correct way to phrase his question before he sighed. “You’ve been to a lot more art classes than I have.” Virgil barely swallowed the confusion in his expression. All of that build up to this?

“Well…yeah? You’ve taken a lot more business classes than I have,” he said by way of response. “Are you asking me to teach you how to paint?” Scott shook his head and rested his elbows on his knees, bringing his hands up to rest his face in them. He mumbled something Virgil couldn’t hear. “I’m sorry, Scott, I didn’t catch that. What’s up? You know you can tell me anything.” Scott opened his hands just enough to let the words escape.

“What exactly is expected of a nude model?”

Virgil’s mind ground to a halt. Virgil understood all those words separately, could even understand them as a whole, but the bulk of his mental faculties were being rerouted to putting those words in the context of coming from his eldest brother. He raised himself onto his elbows and looked at his brother. There was no hiding the confusion.

“I’m…sorry, what?” Virgil asked. Scott dragged his hands down his face just enough for his eyes to be peeking over his fingertips as he looked at Virgil.

“I didn’t stutter,” Scott said.

“Well, no, but…you’ll have to forgive me for my confusion,” Virgil said. He could see red creeping up Scott’s face between his fingers and it was all Virgil could do not to laugh. He wasn’t altogether certain that he had kept the rising laughter entirely at bay. “Can I ask… _how_ this came about?” Scott’s eyes narrowed into a glare and Virgil wondered if he had overstepped his bounds. Curiosity may not have been one of Virgil’s faults on the regular, but there was no way he was going to let this go without a story. Scott sighed.

“It came about because I accidentally signed on as a nude model for—“

“How do you accidentally become a nude model?” Virgil could not keep the incredulity out of his voice. Had he stumbled into some kind of a weird fever dream? Scott dropped his hands from his face, his face flushed all the way to his ears.

“You remember the call out to the Atlantic? Kendra Simmons yacht in that big storm?” Virgil nodded. Who could forget such a character? Though she had been nearly twice Scott’s age, it had not stopped her from trying to lure the eldest Tracy brother back to her penthouse for ‘ _a proper thank you’_ for saving her life. It had taken several days for the rest of the brothers to let the incident go and give poor Scott some peace.

“Yeah, I remember,” he said.

“Well, her personal assistant called me because she’s apparently throwing some sort of fundraiser for emergency personnel. Apparently the fire department where she lives is extremely underfunded and she was inspired by our efforts helping her. So she’s doing a masterclass in figure drawing and the models are all first responders,” Scott explained. “I was asked to be a model and the nude part was conveniently left out until it was too late to back out and…” Virgil continued to stare at his brother, dumbfounded. When it came to things involving the Tracy image or reputation, Scott was a hawk, his keen eye searching for any way that it could be spun negatively. Which made it all the more ridiculous that Scott had been caught unawares like this. Virgil shook his head.

“I mean…it’s a matter of a few poses while everyone tries to draw what they see. Only…you know…nude…” Virgil said. Scott groaned and flopped back on Virgil’s bed. “I…don’t really know what you expected me to say?”

“I don’t know!” Scott said. “I wanted you to give me a way to back out or something!”

“And disappoint your cougar girlfriend? Not a chance,” Virgil was not prepared for the pillow that sailed at his head. As it fell away, Virgil was met with the annoyed glare of his brother and he couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore.

“You wash your mouth and mind out with bleach! I told you not to judge me!” Scott said, throwing the second pillow on the bed at him as well, which only served to make Virgil laugh harder. Scott got up and stormed across the room, muttering to himself about how he was _never going to accept an invitation to another fundraising event in his life as long as he lived_ before the door swished closed behind him. Virgil let his laughter subside, pushing aside the ball and pulling the pillow under his head as he stared at the ceiling.

He’d go after Scott in a little bit, once his temper and embarrassment had subsided. But he couldn’t help but smile at the ceiling.

_The messes you get into, Scotty._


End file.
